Canada
| image = File:Canada.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = None | category = | galaxy = Milky Way | system = Sol system | planet = Earth | country = N/A | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = North America | residents = Canadians | poi = Alberta; British Columbia; Edmonton; Halifax; Manitoba; Montreal; Nova Scotia; Ontario; Ottawa; Quebec; Saskatoon; Saskatchewan; Toronto; Vancouver; Winnipeg | 1st = }} Canada is a country located in the continent of North America and lies north of the continental United States, but southeast of Alaska. Whereas the US is divided into fifty individual states, Canada is divided into ten provinces. They are: Ontario, Qu bec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Manitoba, British Columbia, Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, Alberta and Newfoundland. Many movies and television programs, even American ones, are filmed in Canada due to the cost effectiveness of acquiring rites and permits from local governments. Many of these projects, such as the popular Fox Network television series The X-Files are filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia. Points of Interest ; Ontario: Ontario is Canada's second largest province in terms of land area and its most populous. It's capital and largest city is Toronto. It's total land area is 917,741 km2 (354,342 sq mi) and its population is more than 13,000,000 people. Films that take place in * Scanners (1981) TV shows that take place in Characters from * Kim Obrist People who were born in * Allan Eastman * Allan Kroeker * Alonso Oyarzun * Andrew Jackson * Angus MacInnes * Benjamin Glenday * Brad Wright * Brent Karl Clackson * Brent Stait * Brett Dier * Britt Irvin * Brooke Nevin * Burnell Tucker * C. David Johnson * Cameron Cronin * Chad Faust * Christian Duguay * Colin Stinton * Conchita Campbell * David Fox * Derek Vanlint * Don Forbes * Donald Sutherland * Douglas Rain * George Bloomfield * Glenn Beck * Gordon Michael Woolvett * Helen Shaver * J.C. Mackenzie * James Cameron * James Doohan * Janyse Jaud * Jesse Hutch * Jewel Staite * Joanne Kelly * Kaj-Erik Eriksen * Kevin Durand * Laara Sadiq * Laura Bertram * Laura Vandervoort * Leni Parker * Leslie Nielsen * Lex Gigeroff * Lexa Doig * Lisa Howard * Lisa Ryder * Lori Stewart * Maria de Aragon * Martin Cummins * Marty Simon * Maurice Kelly * Nathan Fillion * Paul Donovan * Peter Aykroyd * Pierre David * René Malo * Richard de Klerk * Rino Romano * Roark Critchlow * Robert Beatty * Robert C. Cooper * Robert C. Dennis * Robert Joy * Ron Wear * Sam Stone * Sean Sullivan * Stefan Arngrim * Sylvain Brault * Tahmoh Penikett * Tom Braidwood * Victoria Pratt * William Shatner * Yvan Ducharme * Yves Simoneau People who died in * George Bloomfield * J. Lee Thompson * Sean Sullivan External Links * at Wikipedia * Canada at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:North America Category:Canada